


Do it like you

by geekyhipsters



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Peni is 18 okay?, soon to be M rated ;P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyhipsters/pseuds/geekyhipsters
Summary: When Peni Parker first saw Peter b Parker she couldn't help but develop a crush on him, 4 years later she creates a dimension hopping watch. With happiness and nervousness in her heart, Peni eventually makes her way back to him.





	1. Promises

**Author's Note:**

> hello, wow this is my first time in AO3, and to be honest this site has so many freedoms than FF.net anyways what i wanted to say is that, this is my first fanfiction and peni parker is supposed to be 18 in this story (or old enough) because there's going to be smut later on ;P

When Peni met the other universe’s spidermen, she couldn’t help but stare at Peter Parker.

 

“So what can you do?” Peter asked while the others stared on.

“This is my mech, the SP//der.” Peni said with a smile.

“I got bitten by the spider that controls it and now i'm its pilot, see?”

Peni lifts her arm and a red palm sized spider crawls onto her hand.

Immediately she hops into SP//der and demonstrates its functions, and abilities.

After the light show, she hopped out and bowed to the audience, walking towards the group again.

“Not bad kid.” Peter said.

Peni blushed.

 

After Peni returned to her universe. She couldn’t help but think about Peter.

“Peter b Parker…” she whispered softly, while covering herself in her bed sheets.

Although the name stuck to her, she couldn’t help but think about how stupid she looked.

 

“What? I’m old enough to be your dad.” Peter said puzzled.

They were alone in the lab, half of the lights were on.

“I know,” Peni said defeated “But when you go back to your universe, and I go back to mine, do you promise not to forget about me?”

Peni stopped there and watched his face. He wasn’t shocked or surprised, he looked simply unfazed.

“I don’t know maybe it’s a stupid crush or something.” Peni said solemnly.

“Don’t…” Peter started “Don’t think that way.”

“You’re allowed to have crushes, but you’re still young, and look at how smart you are, you can pilot a mech!” his smile faded to a composed stance

“There are plenty of boys in your school who’ll have a crush on you, so don’t wait on it.”

Peni stared wide eyed at his statement.

“Listen.” Peter stood up and walked towards the door, “You’ll grow out of it.”

“Wait!”

He turned around to see her red face.

“I’m not going to forget about you. And when I’m older I’ll be back.”

Peter’s face softened as he chuckled softly, echoing through the lab.

“Goodnight Peni.” He said as he left.


	2. Crushes

Beep ‘hello’

The watch’s screen glowed and Peni’s heart started beating faster, she was so nervous.

The screen started loading and soon enough the light held its green color, proving that it was ready for use.

Peni waited 4 years for this moment, and it was finally finished.

Her test run began with typing in Gwens universe.

She hopped into SP//der and pressed the large button and blinked away into a twisted portal.

 

Peni was slapped into Gwen’s dimension where it was nighttime.

She zipped through New York in her mech, and zeroed in on Gwen’s window according to the SP//der’s coordinates.

She peeked through her bedroom window and saw her sitting in her desk, listening to music with large headphones, while typing away on her laptop keyboard.

Peni gently tapped on the glass and waited for her reaction.

Gwen turned around cautiously and slowly approached the window, SP//der abruptly came into Gwen’s view, which made her jolt in surprise.

The robot’s expression changed to a goofy smile and waved.

Gwen's face twisted with confusion, until Peni opened the hatch and shyly waved at her.

Gwen opened the window,

“Peni?”

“Hey Gwen, can I come in?”

“Sure,” she opened the window and Peni stepped inside.

“What brought you here?” Gwen asked

Peni pushed her jacket sleeve up and pointed at her red and blue watch.

The green light was blinking and there was a small LED screen display that showed the dimensions number.

“It’s my dimension hopping watch, I just finished making it today,” Peni said with pride.

She flopped onto her bed “can I talk to you about something?”

“yeah, what’s up?” Gwen said jumping onto the bed beside her.

Peni looked up at her and smiled sheepishly “have you ever had a crush on someone?”

Gwen smirked “yeah, why?”

“Because you like Miles, don’t you?”

Gwen was shocked by her abruptness, its been so long since she saw Miles and she realized how much she wanted to see him again.

“Was it that obvious?”

“Well yeah! I remember you were always looking at him all googly eyed.” Peni said while sitting up and positioning herself sitting cross-legged.

“So tell me,” Peni started “What made you like him?”

Gwen smiled “Oh my god, we are not talking about this.”

“Yes we arrre!” Peni replied happily.

Gwen laughed and thought about miles, “well…”

She looked up at the ceiling and smiled “he was nice, and awkward, and kind…”

Gwen faced Peni again with a reminiscent gaze “When I was in his dimension, he made it feel like home.”

Peni nodded her head silently “I know what you mean.”

Gwen leaned back on her pillows and stretched out her legs, “How about you?”

Peni immediately tensed up, but relaxed knowing that Gwen wouldn’t tell anyone. Although she still didn’t want to say it in fear of being judged.

Peni groaned and lied face down on the bed, “ugGhghhhh”

Gwen poked her in the side with her foot “Don’t be such a big baby.”

Seconds later Peni rolled over on her back and placed her hands on her stomach.

“Its Peter…” she said in a small voice.

“Peter who?” Gwen asked.

Peni realized that she could literally be talking about any peter, and the fact that she had to specify made her feel more self conscious.

She grabbed a pillow and wrapped it over her face and groaned even louder while kicking her legs on the bed.

Gwen caught up with her “no way…”

She stopped her fit, looked over to Gwen and sighed.

“Peter who?...” Gwen asked louder

“Its Peter… B Parker…”

Gwen looked at her in shock “woah.”

“you know he’s old enough to be your-”

“I know!” Peni exclaimed in frustration.

“But why though?”

Peni had the same dreamy stare at the ceiling as Gwen had when she thought of Miles.

“Hes smart, handsome, kind, funny…” Peni looked back at gwen who shared an understanding expression.

“I don’t know…” Peni’s voice faltered.

“So is that why you made the watch?”

Peni embarrassedly nodded.

“ohhhhhh…”

They sat there in silence, then Gwen asked.

“What are you gonna do?”

“What?”

“Yeah what are you going to do when you get there?”

“I wanna, talk to him… I don’t know its so confusing!”

“Whatever you do," Gwen said concerned "Just be careful”

“I’m not a little kid anymore” Peni said in an annoyed tone.

“Anyways, i didn't come here just for some small talk.” Peni said while walking towards the window.

“What?”

Peni opened the window and SP//der handed her the watch.

“I made another one for you, it only has my constant location, Miles universe, and of course your own.”

Gwen stared at the device in Peni’s hand, it had the same design as Peni’s but it was white with magenta accents.

“Here.” Peni said while tossing it to Gwen’s lap.

Gwen caught it with ease and analyzed it.

“How does it work?”

“Since I only gave you two locations, all you have to do is twist the large button and press it according to the desired location”

Gwen twisted the button and it switched between three titles. GWEN STACY (my universe), PENI PARKER, and MILES MORALES.

“Why do I have your location too?” Gwen asks fitting the bracelet onto her wrist, as it automatically sized itself to snugly fit her.

“Just in case I get in trouble It’ll start beeping. Same goes for you.”

Gwen immediately got concerned

“What do you mean ‘get in trouble?’”

“I mean there could be hiccups that I wouldn’t know about, right?”

Gwen was looking at her with concern, not for herself but mostly for Peni, she remembered how scorpion broke through SP//der’s window until Peter Porker Saved her in time.

“Do you think this is a good idea Peni?”

“Well I’m here now, right?” Peni said while smiling defiantly.

“You could get hurt, I could be too late, what then?”

“Then it wouldn’t be your fault,” Peni said as she straightened her back “Its your choice Gwen, you don’t have to wear it, I’m just giving it to you because we both have the same reason to travel to different universes.”

Peni got up from the bed and walked towards the window.

“See you later Gwen.”

“Bye Peni.” Gwen said softly while staring at the device in her hands.

Peni opened the window and climbed into SP//der then all of a sudden she disappeared.

Gwen stared at the watch and twisted the button

‘MILES MORALES’

She looked at the red LED's and slowly pressed the button.

Gwen was instantly pulled into a portal that dragged her around causing her to feel nauseous,

but when she looked down, she saw Miles listening to music and laying in bed.

Before Gwen was launched into his universe she suddenly slowed down and realized that the portal was slowly opening up for him.

_“Miles, Miles!, you got a minute?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic, I am writing this both for improving my writing skills and for staying in rarepair hell XD SPOILERS: yeah i based the ending after the movie's ending even though it is 4 years later in the future.


	3. Familiar

With a fresh pink bouquet in his hand, Peter B Parker rang the doorbell to Mary Janes house.

He was nervous, and he knew coming back from a rocky relationship isn’t easy,

But after meeting Miles and the spidergang he felt a new spark of hope in his life.

The door swung open and Mj stood speechless.

“Hey.” He said stepping up to her door.

“Peter.” She said in shock,

He stopped on the last remaining step “Can I come in?”

Mj leaned on the door frame “Whatever you want to say, you can say it here.”

He sighed “Mj, If we just talked it out, I think we could make it work.”

Mj impatiently inhaled “I’m seeing someone else.”

“It’d be a couple of minutes I swear” he said as he stepped forward,

She pursed her lips and looked at him with disappointment “Goodbye Peter.” Mj stepped back then closed her door.

Peter’s heart sank, and he quickly walked down the steps in frustration, chucking the flowers in a nearby garbage can.

He opened the doors to the lobby of his apartment complex,

“What happened to you?” an elderly woman asked.

“Not now Betty” he said as he kept walking.

* * *

**4 years later…**

Peter cleaned his apartment, and made new changes in his life, he ate better, looked better, and took care of himself. Although the hole that Mj put in his heart never healed, Peter never gave up,

He was Spiderman after all.

But tonight, he was just Peter Parker, laying in his bed, watching tv shows and listening to the police broadcasts.

Then suddenly a loud ravenous roar ripped through the city.

The radio crackled as a weary voice spoke through “There’s a monstrous being on 66th street. We’re going to need some back up”

Peter sighed and put aside his chicken alfredo.

Getting up from the bed, he lazily opened his drawer and pulled out his fully repaired Spiderman suit.

Peter stripped off his pajamas and put on the suit along with his web-shooters,

He then stepped out of his window and immediately started web slinging from building to building.

He could hear the running and screaming coming closer, as the night life passed under him.

The screams were louder now, and Peter stopped so he could observe the creature.

The monster was two stories tall and it looked like a hybrid between a tiger, a sheep, and a man.

Its head was hideous resembling a sheep while having the teeth and claws of a tiger, however its body was of a man on steroids hunched over and seething.

Police surrounded the monster and shot at it with every chance they got, which only made it irritated.

He swung through the scene and with his momentum, he wrapped his webbing around its arms, causing the monster to stumble and fall.

Peter landed beside its legs and shot more webbing around its ankles, making the strange being immobile.

The restraints didn’t last long though, the creature roared again and with its vibrations it broke every piece of webbing and made everyone around it temporarily deaf.

Peter felt dizzy due to the impact of the vibrations, causing him to hear a loud ringing sound in his head.

He could feel the ground shake because of it getting up, but he didn’t anticipate the creature to swipe him off the ground with its clawed hand.

He was instantly flung through the air and made impact with a nearby building. His body peeled off the exterior, and Peter quickly shot a web on the railings, then safely made his way down to the concrete sidewalk.

The monster was chasing after him now, in which Peter jumped over it and onto its back

“Come on, I’m missing an episode of Grey’s Anatomy for this? Just stay down!” he remarked.

Peter quickly shot his webbing from hand to hand, pulling it tightly over its lips.

Its screams were silent now and it made Peter continue to imprison the beast in his webs one last time.

Much to Peter’s surprise he did not expect its speed to be fast enough to catch him mid air.

He was now getting slowly crushed under the beast’s giant hand. It ripped off the webbing from its mouth and the monster roared once again in order to temporarily destabilize Peters powers.

During him almost blacking out, he saw a blurry red and blue machine swing through the air and make impact with the monster’s face, registering a loud thunk, the sound of metal hitting flesh.

The creature lets go of Peter and tries to catch the machine in mid air, completely missing.

The machines arm shoots out a dart with a green substance, and the monster falls with a loud crash.

Peters hearing slowly comes back, as the drowned world of mumbled mush comes back with a much clearer and sharper sound. From far away he hears the small clunky steps of the machine come closer.

It stops beside him, and he opens his eyes, the street lights temporarily blind him.

With squinted eyes, he tries to analyze the machine that stands above him.

The apparatus was spherical, luminous, and familiar?

As his vision gets accustomed to the bright light, he saw the LED expression of the robot shift to concern

“Hey” he croaked.

The machine’s LED display opened to reveal a girl chewing bubble-gum.

“Are you okay?” she asked calmly

“Yeah, I’m good” he groaned

As he was getting back up the creature’s hand clawed through the air and slashed Peter from behind ruining his suit and his back. Four large gashes appeared, and Peter fell.

The machine shot two more darts towards the monster and wrapped it up heavily in its webbing.

The robot leaped towards peter.

“You’re gonna be okay, just breathe!” she exclaimed in panic.

Two robotic hands were placed underneath his neck and knees supporting him into the cabin, blood leaking out of his cuts.

The cabin was warm, and despite the robot leaping from roof to roof, the room was motionless, making no movements to disturb his wounds.

Peter adjusted his seating and inhaled sharply.

She glanced at him worriedly “I’m gonna get you back home, okay? Don’t worry” she said with hidden dismay.

With growing curiosity, he tried to figure out who this mystery girl was, short black hair, brown eyes, determined expression, all of this felt too familiar.

His eyelids grew heavy and his grip on his suit slackened “Okay” he said weakly before passing out.


	4. Sorry

** **

Peni approached the window to Peter’s apartment and slid the windowpane to the side. She quickly jumped out of the mech and into his apartment almost tripping on a stray dumbbell. Peter was stationed in the cabin as SP//der squeezed its way through the frame of the window. SP//der carefully placed Peter onto the bed as Peni rushed to turn the lights on.

He looked terrible, and she wasted no time trying to patch up his cuts. With SP//der and Peni facing each other on either side of the bed, she examined his cuts; they were deep, and it made Peni shudder in disgust since she saw the white of his spine. She couldn’t bear to look at the gory scene, but for the sake of saving a friend, she would do anything. Peni walked to his messy kitchen and filtered through his utensils to find a pair of scissors. Standing over the bed Peni hesitated

“I am so sorry.”

And lifted the torn blood-soaked suit and cut along the back and arms to free him from the superhero outfit. She gingerly removed his web shooters from his wrists and set them on top of the nightstand. Finally, Peni tugged at his mask and pulled it from his head, his hair was messy, and his face was pale. She folded the mask neatly and put it in the nightstand drawer.

SP//der zapped a laser of numbing agent into his neck making sure he wouldn’t feel anything if he woke up. SP//der began patching his wounds as Peni had time to look around the room, beside the bed was a nightstand and on top, was a plate of unfinished pasta. She stared at the desk which had pictures of him and his friends, and above his desk were pictures of villains and people who look menacing, along with a red string connecting from different thumbtacks.

She walked back to the bed and saw that his stitches were almost complete. Peni hovered over him to look at his hands and realized he wasn’t married. Lastly, she cleared the items that were around his bed, like his laptop which had a paused episode of Greys Anatomy, His red pajama bottoms that has images of hearts and cupids printed around it, and his weird bunny slippers. Peni looked up to see his closet and got the idea of picking out a shirt for him to wear when he wakes up.

As she dug around, she saw a few shirts that were way too nice to get blood stains on them, then below there were piles of strewn clothes, she picked up each one and realized she had crawled her way through the back of his closet stumbling upon a mess of miscellaneous items. Inside was a pair of 1950s roller skates, a glass jar of sand labeled ‘Hawaii’ and an overturned picture frame. She lifted the picture frame up and saw a portrait of a woman with orange hair and blue eyes; she felt like she’s seen her somewhere, oh right! ‘Its Mary Jane from the comics’ she thought. ‘Well, every Spiderman must have a love interest.’

She put everything back where they belong and crawled out with a Hawaiian printed shirt. SP//der finished the final wound, as Peni came back from the kitchen with wet paper towels, his back had fresh and dry bloodstains, and the cuts were medically sutured together with SP//der’s tiny healing lasers. She gently wiped his back from the blood, running the warm paper towels gently across his skin, trying her best not to disturb his now healed cuts.

As she wiped away the blood, she couldn’t help but feel partially responsible for letting this happen. Her movements slowed, and she felt a pang of guilt hit her heart like a gong.

“I’m sorry,” she confessed, and stopped wiping “If I didn’t come here and distract you, you wouldn’t become hurt because of me.”

She looked at his bloodstained back, and tears welled up in her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed. Peter’s hand moved to push himself up but he yelped in pain as he crashed down on the bed. It startled Peni, and she immediately wiped her tears “A-are you ok? How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” he remarked, “In two hours you should be able to get up and walk around, just stay in bed and rest.” Peni replied.

He grumbled and shifted both of his arms trying to lift himself up again only to hear a much louder scream in pain. “Stop it!” she yelled as she rushed over and held his wrists. He chuckled and sighed “You don’t have to be sorry you know,” he said tiredly “It’s not your fault.”

SP//der zapped another numbing agent at his neck, as she gently laid his hands at his sides,

“Just sleep,” she said as she lightly patted his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Peter Parker woke up to feel a small pressure on his arm, he groggily blinked his eyes open because of the harsh morning sunlight. He saw the robot from last night at the end of his bed and he felt something wrap around his torso, he looked over to the side and saw the mystery girl from last night, “What are you doing?” he asked tiredly.

Her face lit up “Oh good you’re awake. Can you do me a favor and lean forward a bit?” he complied, and she wrapped more bandages around him, “What happened?”

“There was a hybrid monster on 66th street remember?” yeah, he remembered, the creepy sheep hybrid, then seeing her and blacking out. “Who are you again?” she continued wrapping him up “I never thought we’d meet like this.” She said as she finished bandaging by hooking a metal attachment to the fabric, she then reached over to pull his arms through his black Hawaiian printed shirt. He lifted her chin up to make her face him, her brown glittery eyes locked with his for just a moment before she looked away and sheepishly smiled “Peni Parker remember?” The puzzle pieces fell into place and he smiled “Peni Parker” he drawled relishing the words, as Peni hoped he didn’t remember her stupid confession. His face became stern “Is the collider back on again?”

Peni shook her head “No, but I made this.” She said as she rolled her sleeve down to show the red and blue watch. “Thanks to the collider I gathered information on how to make a dimension-hopping watch.”

He smiled and let his head roll back onto the headboard.

Peter looked towards her nimble hands and saw her as a woman, grown up and a bit more rounded.

As she reached the last button, he couldn’t help but feel lust creep up in his stomach, a warm touch was something he missed in his life.

He had to admit whatever she zapped into his neck still lingered in his head. Peter grasped her hands and held her arms wide. Her warm touch was all he craved, and he leaned into her body as he hugged her tight.

‘What is he doing?’ She wondered as she returned his touch by hugging him back, placing her hands in a position away from his bandages. Somewhat relieved, Peter laid his head by the crook of her neck. His mouth just conveniently brushing against her skin, he could feel her jolt in surprise. She pulled away blushing like crazy, as he still held her small waist.

Her heart was beating so fast, blood was rushing to her cheeks staining her expression in a red glow. Thanks to his spider senses, he felt it all, her increased heartbeat, her stiff movements… Peter’s mouth moved before his brain could even process it, “You’re beautiful.”

She wasn’t experienced at all in this kind of response. As much as Peni wanted to kiss him to death she knew she couldn’t. If she did, she’d be kicked back to her universe no questions asked. “I have to go Peter.” She said tracing her hands along his forearms. “Thanks for fixing me Peni.” He said as she hopped off the bed.

“I’ll be back to check on you tomorrow, but text me if you need anything.”

“But, I don’t have your number”

“No need, I already put it in your phone”

SP//der leaped outside and Peni followed

“See you tomorrow Spider-Man!”

‘What else did she do while I was out?’ he thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I have not been updating recently because i have been busy with school and such. So hopefully i will be able to get this done in the summer.


End file.
